Perfectionist
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder. Amourshipping two shot.
1. Mr Perfection

**This was an idea I've had for quite a while and finally I get to put it down on paper. There isn't a story per se but more of two POVs (each one being a chapter of their own) on thoughts, feelings and emotions. So, here's chapter 1 of Perfectionist: Mr. Perfection! Enjoy!**

 _ **MR. PERFECTION**_

 **Serena's** **POV**

 _Ash…_

 _The name I've grown to love over the years. It's my inspiration. It's the very reason I left my house, the very reason I decided to become a Performer, the very reason I've reached where I am today. It's what makes my face heat up and my heart race. The utterance of said word, like chant for my heart and soul, makes my legs wobble as the blood rushes through my veins with newfound strength, as the redness adorns my cheeks. This surge of energy, like a rush of adrenaline, zooms through my body. I feel like I'm on top of the world, ready to take on anything!_

 _But you never noticed it senpai. Or did you?_

 _Oh, dear me! It seems that I got carried away… After all, a rose: by any other name, it's just as sweet. Names and their origin don't contribute to anything of a person's personality and characteristics. It's the beauty that matters more. My first crush, my only true love lies thereby… Your mesmerising eyes and your goofy smile; that's what keeps me going, along with your kindness, selflessness and charisma. No matter what anyone says, despite your flaws and quirks, you'll always remain perfect in my eyes. Your dazzling persona always occupies my mind, be it day or night, as I wonder…_

 _Am I fit for you?_

 _This always resulted in the battle of the ages, between the optimistic and pessimistic side in me. The pessimistic side regularly seemed to be the victor, as I moved closer and closer into depression…till you'd show up and clear all my misconceptions. I began to feel more hopeful._

 _But you never noticed it senpai. Or did you?_

 _I remember the day we first met. The damsel in distress saved by her knight in shining armour. Ah! It was almost like Fate had it all laid out!_

 _I recall hating Professor Oak's summer camp. My voice had been suppressed (not that my mother ever heard it otherwise) yet, it was one of the most important moments of my life. After all, this was when I first saw you. And it was love at first sight._

 _Roaming the woods absolutely terrified me! But I had no choice other than to keep moving. This was until I was startled by a poliwag, who was closely followed by you. And you being incredibly selfless, left poliwag for me; a stranger over yourself. I was awe in of your actions. No one ever put me before themselves._

 _Then we suddenly split, me having no idea where I went, where you were and when I would see you again. Years passed, as my hopes to see you again deteriorated till the day I saw you risk your neck for Pikachu. And instantly, it hit me: Fate had been kind enough to give me a second chance. I could not let this opportunity pass; I had to see you again. And as I travelled with you, my feelings only increased tenfold._

 _But you never noticed it senpai. Or did you?_

 _Yesterday was history, tomorrow's a mystery but the present is a gift. Quite rightly said if I may say so myself. With us both being runner-up's in our respective tournaments, our goal may nearly have been achieved but our dream is still far from over. With the end of the Team Flare's plans, all eyes are set to the future. I, undoubtedly, must make the biggest decision: continue to travel with you or go for my dream to be Kalos Queen. At least I know for certain, whatever I pick, I'll always have your support._

 _And when the day comes, you'll be the first to know about my choice._

 _But till then I must be content with cheering you on from the side-lines, while we wait and see what Fate has in store for us._

 _And you'll never notice me senpai. Or will you?_

 **Certainly, a big difference from my usual style of writing, but it was fun writing nonetheless. I have essentially summed up XY and XYZ with the focus being Amourshipping and it doesn't look too shabby.**

 **Oh, and if you didn't know, 'notice me senpai' is a Japanese gag where girls try to get the attention of their crushes. This gag has been associated with Serena quite a lot so I just had to put it in! These lines also recur for a reason, which will be explained in Chapter 2: Ms. Perfection.**

 **Well, what are you waiting for? Chapter** **2** **awaits** **!**

 **And while you are at it, you could check the links below as well (it comes after twitter dot com). They clear quite a few misconceptions about the kiss episode.**

/irinana_nere/status/792086796775587840

/big_infinites/status/792273392972038144

/Joelislol1/status/792681827412631552


	2. Ms Perfection

_**MS. PERFECTION**_

 **Ash's POV**

 _Serena…_

 _A name that just about envelops every characteristic of her personality. Serene, tranquil, clear…there could not be a better name for her. This soothing feeling that emanates from the chant of her name makes it very easy for me to relax. I'm not one to stutter but pronouncing this word, this 3-syllable word, sometimes makes me fumble more times than yelling a battle command. And I'm well known for staying calm in the middle of such situations. There's just something so different, so magical, so…so different about this word. My face burns up, my cheeks redden, my legs threaten to collapse yet conversely, I feel like I'm on top of the world! On the other hand, it also makes me feel like I'm going to collapse any second._

 _Yes…yes I did…_

 _But what's a name? It is nor hand, nor foot nor any other body part. Personality shapes humans, not names. And where do I begin with your personality? The strength you exude, the vibrant charisma you radiate…it's all so magical, so beautiful that it's awe-inspiring. The first showcase ended in a disaster and wouldn't have blamed you if you quit after that, but lo behold! You took our motto to heart and bounced back with twice as much energy, even teaching me a few things. And it is your strength and courage, your undying and unwavering faith in me that took us as far as we have reached._

 _And don't even get me started with your beauty. I can stare at those sapphire eyes for days together without a care in the world, as it melts all my worries and relaxes me. That smile? That smile can heal. I may sound crazy but the smile shines brighter than the starlit-sky, the warmth it radiates giving it a homely feel. I began to feel comfortable, almost too comfortable after seeing it._

 _Yes…yes I did._

 _I remember the day we first met in Kalos. The idea of us being friends earlier kinda shocked me and when I said I didn't remember you, you were so close to tears. I felt like I had totally screwed up a good friendship. I'm not known for making the best first impression (or well, Pikachu isn't at least) but there was just something about you that made me want to fix it, then and there. I tried my level best to rack my brain and I was rewarded with our very first meeting ever: Professor Oak's summer camp, one memory that I treasured and loved to bits._

 _Yes. Yes I did._

 _Which brings us to the present. Me staring at the starlit sky of Alola, wondering how you are doing and whether we will ever meet again. I made a fist on the railing as I'm lost in my own thoughts about your eyes, your smile and you. The final, parting kiss still tingles my lips as I remember how yours captured mine for a few seconds, till Fate beckoned you to your journey. I wanted to return the favour, I really did! But alas, time had other plans._

 _And that's why I'm silently thinking, silently waiting, hoping for the stars to send forth my prayers._

 _I love you Serena._

 _Yes! Yes I do!_

 **I'm going to start off by saying that I am the laziest person ever. I mean, I finished Chapter 1 before the league finals! And Chapter 2 finished after XYZ ended. I'm an absolute failure XD**

 **Anyways, compared to the previous chapter, this one was an absolute nightmare to write. It's hard to go off the subtle little hints that Ash drops and make a chapter out of it.**

 **And did you notice these 4 important things?**

 **1\. For every 'notice me senpai' Serena said, Ash said 'Yes!' almost like a response to her.**

 **2\. Ash says a lot less than Serena, mainly because Ash is terrible at expressing himself (or at least that's the impression the anime gives).**

 **3\. Ash's language is a lot more straight forward and direct while Serena's is a lot more poetic, again reflecting their personalities.**

 **4\. Every time Ash says, "Yes" he becomes a lot more certain and sure about it, as seen by the punctuation.**

 **Well, that's all from me. That's RixSkywalker1405 out!**


End file.
